


Half Smiles for my Love

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tuna were best friends at the orphanage, you played together everyday, and shared secrets. One day, a nice woman and her husband came, and adopted both of you!</p><p>Two years later the nice woman, Mommy, died. Daddy was hurt. He turned to drinking. He hit you and Tuna a lot more, and even through Tuna against the wall!</p><p>By age twelve, you didn't love Daddy anymore, only Tuna </p><p>(The title has been changed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay with my friend Shae

“You aren't stupid, Tuna.” You promise the older boy.

He smiles and ruffles your hair. “Thanks Sol.”

His smile makes you smile. You love him, and wish he was your brother; your real brother, not an adoptive one like he is now, but you love him all the same. He’s only ten, and he has a mental disability but he takes care of you. You both were both adopted when you were young by a nice lady and her husband. You were only four at the time and didn’t really understand much, you just knew you and your friend Tuna were finally going to get a family. You were happy. 

Two years later, the nice woman died. Her husband got upset about it. You and Tuna were sad too. You were also scared. Your Daddy started drinking. When he drank he scared you. He would yell, and scream, and hit both you and your brother.

Then one day Tuna made a mistake. It wasn’t his fault; he was always bad at gym. He was clumsy and we all knew it. He showed daddy the report card and the bad grade in gym, and the next thing you knew, you were in the hospital with a big brother that you swore was dead.

He couldn’t die. He had to protect you! He promised he’d always be there for you and he’d always love you. Hot tears were steaming down your cheeks, but you still did your best not to show that you were crying your eyes out. As soon as Tuna passed out, your daddy left. He said he had to go somewhere and told you to call 9-11. 

“Mituna fell down the stairs” He said in a very sweet and soothing voice. You knew that wasn’t true, but that was the story daddy wanted you to tell the doctors. You would listen to him.

You nod in agreement, not looking him in the eyes. 

“Good boy, Sollux.” He ruffled your hair and you felt sick. Only Tuna could ruffle your hair, it was your special thing with your big brother.

\-------------------------------

 

Mituna ended up getting brain damage. It made Daddy stop hitting him for a while, which made you happy, it also made him happy. 

But that didn’t stop Daddy from hitting you. There were many days you stayed home because Daddy didn’t want the teachers to see your bruises. He let Tuna stay home with you so the two of you got to play a lot. You didn’t mind. You were only in kindergarten, so it didn’t matter if you missed school.

Daddy wouldn’t come home every night, so a lot of times Tuna put you to bed. He would tuck you in, and read you a story. Then he would sing you a special song that he said was just for you. He wasn’t a very good singer, but that was okay, you loved that he was singing to you.

A few weeks after the “accident”, as people called it, happened, Daddy went back to his old ways. Sometimes he would send you to bed early, and go into Tuna’s room. You heard Tuna scream whenever that happened, and you would hear your Daddy make noises make sounds too. You didn’t like those nights, and you knew Tuna didn’t either. You would sneak into his room an hour after the noises stopped and you would cuddle with him. He was always naked on those nights, and his cheeks were stained with dried up tears.

When you turned ten Tuna told you about those nights you would come in and cuddle with him. He told you that that man would rape him. You weren’t entirely sure what that meant at the time, but Tuna explained. He hated Daddy; he hated Daddy more then anything. That is the day you decided you would never call that man Daddy again; that was the moment you decided that you hated that man.

You didn’t play with Tuna much by the time you turned thirteen. Instead, you talked. He told you about his girl friend, Latula, and you would listen. You would never admit it, but you were jealous of Latula. You were jealous because she was with him. Maybe you were both adopted by the same people, but Mituna was never your brother. He was your best friend, and at twelve you started to realize you were in love with him.

Sometimes, you wondered if he might secretly love you as well, so when you turned fourteen, you kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

After that, Tuna was yours; he belonged to you, and only you. Mituna and Latula had broken up a few weeks before because he had feelings for someone else. Although you still lived with that man, Tuna was the only one who looked after you, and you looked after him. 

You still heard the screams and moans coming from Mituna's room, they happened more now then they had before. You wished you could help him, you wished you could save him from that man, but you couldn't save him, anymore then he could save you. You would still go into his room at night and you would hold him while he cried. You would tell him that you love him and that in a year he'd be of legal age to move out.

"If I could get a job, and who's going to hire me? Please, I'm stupid" he would say.

"You aren't stupid" You promised him. 

"Yes, I am. I'm the stupidest person in the world no ones ever going to give me a job and we'll be stuck here until you're eighteen. " 

You look up, and your lips meet his. "I can get a job and save up money. Then we can leave as soon as you turn eighteen." 

"I don't want to force you to do that, Sol." He seemed sad as he said that. Mituna was still curled up, naked, in his blanket. Although he was two and a half years older then you, he still looked so young, so defenseless; you loved that about him.

"You wouldn't be forcing me to do anything, I could get a job at tech support or something, I'm good with computers. Anyway, the sooner I save up my money, the sooner we can get out of here, and away from him. I love you, Tuna, and I don't want to see him do this to you anymore. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

Mituna laughed. "You're acting like the bigger brother again; I should be the one to take care of you , not the other way around. I don't want you to get hurt, either. I don't want to see the bruises that he gives you, anymore; they cover up your pretty body."   
"You haven't seen my 'pretty body' yet, remember?"

"I know, but they still cover it up."

You lean over and kiss your adoptive brother. He kisses you back, with more force and hunger then usual. 

You want more.

You move onto his lap, tangling your fingers in his hair and holding his head against yours. He presses his body tight against yours, yes, you like this; yes, you like this a lot. Your tongue runs along his bottom lip and he lets out a small moan. You want him badly right now, and he wants you just as much.

Your hand reaches into his pants and you take hold of his half hard member. His moans are beautiful. Tuna always moans a lot when you touch him a little, you love it!

His lips are on your neck when that man walks in.

It takes both of you a few minutes to notice he was standing there, he was just watching. Watching his adoptive sons touch each other in a way that no brothers should. When you finally notice him, you can see the rage that has engulfed him. You're scared.

You quickly take your hand out of Mituna's pants, and jump off his lap. 

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" he snarls through his teeth. Neither you or Mituna can move, you're frozen in fear

That man comes at you with death in his eyes."I WON'T HAVE FAGS LIVING UNDER MY FUCKING ROOF!" He screamed. Your whole body tensed as his fist met your cheek. You felt a sharp stinging n your side and realized that that bastard stabbed you! Fuck, how did he know where Tuna hid his knife? Even if it was only kept iin a drawer it still horrified you that he had Tuna's switch blade knife.

"DON'T HURT SOLLY!!!!" Mituna shrieked pushing that man off the bed, the next thing you heard was a loud scream coming from Mituna. That man, stood up and walked out of the room with a knife covered in red. 

Mituna had been stabbed ten times in the chest. He was rapidly loosing blood, and he looked scared. You took Tuna's "Emergency cell phone" out from between the mattress and box spring, and quickly dialed 9-11.

You explained what happened as quickly as you possibly can. They promise to be as soon as possible, and you hang up the phone. 

"Solly," Mituna croaked. 

"What is it?" You try to hide the tears in your voice as you say this.

"It's....cold....is it......snowing...again?" 

You nod, then realize he can't see you. "Yeah, yeah it is. It looks so beautiful in the moon light."

"Can we....play in it...tomorrow?"

"Yes, Tuna, we can play in it all day. We'll make an army of snowmen, just like we used to do."

"Sol...."

"Yes, Mituna?"

"Sing me a song...that song I used to sing....when you....were scared."

That was so long ago, but you still know all the words. All you had to do was change the names.  
"Hush little Tuna, don't say a word, Solly's gonna get you a brand new home."  
"And if that home don't love you lots, Solly's gonna give you all he's got."  
"And if all he's got ain't much, Solly's gonna still love you a bunch."

Your eyes filled with tears, he sung this song to you at the orphanage when you were little, hen again after "Mommy" died all those years ago. The song didn't have a proper ending, and it didn't really rhyme, but he was five when he wrote it. 

He gave you a weak smile. "Can you wake me up early tomorrow? We can play in it all day....wait......it doesn't snow in August...does it?"

"It's special today, it's snowing to celebrate the second week in August." You hate lying to Tuna, but he's dying and he should die happy.

"Solly, I...love....." his words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath. His chest stopped raising and falling as he breathed, and his heart had stopped.

"I love you too, Tuna." hot tears streamed down your cheeks, and you leaned down, and kissed him.

You kept your lips pressed to his until you heard the sirens outside of your house. Two men with a stretcher came into the room to take Tuna away. 

"I'll stay strong for you." You whisper before they give you a last look at your lovers face.

Yeah, you'll be strong for him.

 

End


End file.
